One step at a time
by teen at heart
Summary: Aria, still trying to accept life without Ali, takes a summer job before starting school in the fall. Ezra, reeling from being abandoned by Jackie, is also looking for something to fill his time with before he starts teaching in September. Are these two really meant to be together no matter what the cost?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, my first foray into fan fiction. I've been writing for a while but wanted to try my hand at something different, so here I am. Please let me know what you think. I'll probably have to change a few things around as I get the hang of the site and the layout and so on . . . please be patient whilst I figure out how to do everything! **

* * *

Prologue

It was all she could do not to throw herself at him. Tears stained her cheeks, her heart beat wildly, but her hands were steady.

'You keep telling me no, then yes, and then you do something like this. How am I supposed to feel?' Her voice had shaken and wobbled, but her point was made.

'I know,' he began, his voice wavering too, 'I know I've been giving off mixed signals, but I'm finding this just as difficult as you are.' She almost choked on the astounded laugh that escaped her chest.

'Really? I doubt that very much.' She crossed her arms pointedly over her chest and flicked her long, dark hair over her shoulder. He watched her and felt his heart begin to race. He wanted her, he really did, in every way conceivable. But it couldn't be; it just couldn't.

She looked at him, the way she tilted her head a little to the side and parted her lips was like a sideways blow so it took all of his strength to stay the course.

'This is the way is has to be, we both know that, so let's just accept that and move forward shall we?'

She looked at him and nodded briskly before she spun on her heel and stalked away. Tears burned her eyes but she fought them all the way back to her car. She turned the key in the ignition before they finally spilled down her cheeks. As she pulled out of the car park, past his car, she felt her heart shatter into a million tiny, irretrievable pieces.

Darkness had fallen, the last of the October sunshine having been pushed away so that a blanket of pale stars could take its place. Aria stared out of her bedroom window, seeing nothing. Warm under the thick, purple blanket she had cocooned herself in, she began to feel her eyes close. She wanted sleep to come, to take her away. There was nothing left in her, nothing left to cry out, but the pain was still unbearable. Perhaps sleep would help. Perhaps it wouldn't.

She woke to the sounds of yet another argument. Her parents fought daily about everything and nothing, with seemingly no thought for the others in the household. Aria released a heavy sigh and rubbed wearily at her eyes. It crashed in on her then, as her parents angry words floated up the stairs so Ezra's words slammed themselves back into her brain. She felt the tears again, their prickling and burning, and she began to shake. Closing her eyes as the sobs took over she tried to fight images of Ezra from appearing. That first time they had met, that first conversation, that first kiss. Her heart, not yet beginning to heal, began to tug itself out of her chest. She picked up her phone and began to tap a desperate message, deleting and re-tapping as the right words failed to pour out of her, failed to come to her. Angry and lost she tossed the phone onto her bed and turned back to the window to watch the dawn.

Ezra lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He had lain that way for nearly four hours but still sleep evaded him. He knew he was right, nothing could ever come of this thing that was happening, had happened, nothing could ever be. Still, his heart wanted what it wanted, and what it wanted was Aria. He sighed again and forced his eyes closed even though images of her haunted him. Her eyes, staring up at him so desperately, her shoulders as they tightened with each word he had spoken. Sitting up, he threw the covers away angrily and stalked over to his desk. The tiny apartment good for one thing only, helping him reach his goal more quickly. He grabbed the phone and began to press the keys, words of apology and regret and changed minds – but he sent none of them. Dejectedly he slumped onto the sofa and let the phone fall away. He couldn't say those words, couldn't think those thoughts, he would simply have to stay true to his word and suffer the consequences.

Wednesday morning broke though the sky remained grey and the air damp with drizzle. Aria dressed without thought and wandered downstairs wearily. Sleep never returned and she had simply stared at the breaking dawn enviously. How could the world start all over again when she was simply stuck? Her mother, Ella, stared stonily into her coffee cup and barely noticed her daughter's appearance. Anger over yesterday's argument and exhaustion from another sleepless night had left her closed off and bitter. Aria sat at the table quietly and sipped at her coffee even though she couldn't taste it. Her silence was unusual and Ella raised her head, meeting Aria's eyes briefly. She tipped her head to the side and looked at Aria's pale face, at her red rimmed eyes and sighed.

'Boy trouble,' she said knowingly.

Aria just nodded.

'I know how you feel,' Ella said with a sigh, before emptying her mug into the sink and racking it in the dishwasher. She walked away quietly, leaving Aria to her thoughts.

Aria's brother, Mike, babbled enthusiastically about some game from the night before as she drove them to school. Her beat up Toyota, a gift from her Dad, rattled and hummed as they drove. Oblivious to his sister's pain, Mike prattled on before leaping out of the car before it truly had a chance to stop. With barely a thank you he shot off into the throng of students making their way into Rosewood Academy's hallways. Aria stared at the entrance and felt a lump rise in her throat. Could she really face going in there? Could she really sit in that room and watch Ezra without falling apart? Suddenly, a tapping on the window startled her out of her reverie and she stared up at the window. Spencer, kitted out in a plain knitted sweater and a tweed skirt, looked back warily at her friend.

'You coming?' she asked, gesturing towards school with an armful of folders. Aria nodded and stepped slowly out of the car, locking it behind her and wishing with every fibre of her being that she could just stay there forever.

'What's wrong?' Spencer asked, concern lacing her words. Aria shrugged wearily, not wanting to discuss what had happened yesterday or even a few weeks ago. Spencer's eyebrows knitted together as she watched her friend trudge into school.

'Look, I'm here when you're ready to talk,' she said kindly. 'At least we have AP English first, you love that class, that'll cheer you up!' Spencer playfully nudged Aria who could only smile weakly, all the while realising just how hard this morning was truly going to be.

They both settled behind the wooden desks and pulled their books from their bags. They both looked up as the final bell rang and the door at the front of the room closed softly. They both watched as their teacher strolled stiffly towards the board and wrote the date and subject of the lesson that day. Both watched as he turned to the class to begin speaking. But only Aria noticed his face, ashen and pale, eyes rimmed in red just like her own and, even though she felt dreadful to even think it, Aria felt relieved that it hadn't been so easy for him either.

Ezra looked across the room and intentionally avoided Aria's seat, her face, her eyes. Forcing himself to stay on task, he introduced the lesson and talked without animation about the book they were studying. Finally though, when each student buried their nose in the text and began to work on the assigned task, he allowed himself to look at her. She rested her forehead on her left palm, her hair falling like a curtain to separate herself from most of the other students in the room, and she stared at the page in front of her. He knew nothing was going in, that she wasn't seeing the words in front of her, and he felt anguish he never thought he could. Still, staying away from each other was the best, and only, course of action. It had to be done. He turned away and began to write on the board, though he could feel her behind him, feel her breaking.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so pleased that people have taken time to read what I'm doing, I really appreciate each and every one of you! So, here's a nice update for you. The idea I'm working on is that we're going to work up to the events of the prologue. There will be some references to events in the show, but equally things will change because I want them to. Of course, I don't own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars, although I think it would be pretty awesome to own Ian Harding! Enjoy! Please, please let me know what you think with a review - I would appreciate it hugely!**

* * *

Chapter One

Aria tapped lightly up the steps towards the library. A summer job was just what she needed to take her mind off the last year. Since her friend, Alison, had disappeared Aria's life had become a lot more strange and confusing. A year of being whispered about, accused of crimes and generally being harassed by the student body had made the year almost unbearable. Deep down she wished her father had taken the sabbatical in Iceland, but her mother had felt it was too soon and that Aria needed time to deal with everything that had happened. How wrong she had been.

So, when her father had mentioned a summer job available in the library at Hollis she had leapt at the chance. She loved her friends, but she needed a break from the thing that was her life. Spencer was interning with the Mayor anyway, Hanna was staying with her father for a couple of weeks and Emily . . . well, Emily had grown distant and Aria felt that she could only help by giving her space. The four of them, so close this past year, suddenly all needed to break away from each other.

Aria inhaled deeply as she stepped into the library. She loved the smell of books, of the warm papery scent, she felt close to escaping everything whenever she picked up a good book. She glanced around the room. Skylights let in natural light which filtered slowly towards the rows and rows of books which lined shelf after shelf. A small smile touched her lips, it was a little like being in heaven when she was here. She had visited a couple of times before, with her Dad, but being here now was different somehow. Spotting the librarian behind the counter, she made her way over quietly. Only a handful of students were still on campus, most had returned home for the summer vacation, and so the library was still and quiet.

'Aria Montgomery, I'm here to start work!' said Aria with an irrepressible grin. The librarian smiled kindly at her and shook her head.

'Miss Montgomery, you might not be so happy when you see what the task is,' she said kindly. In her early fifties, the librarian's name was Mary-Lou, a fairly short woman with a dumpy frame. 'I'm afraid it's going to seem a little monotonous and time consuming.'

'I'd best get to work, then!'

Aria followed Mary-Lou towards the back of the library to a room marked Archives. She shoved the door open and revealed, inside, a mountain of old papers, prints, maps, catalogues and who knew what else. Aria felt her eyes widen as the roamed around the room. Mary-Lou stepped briskly into the centre of the room and pulled the light cord, further illuminating the chaos around her.

'Yes, dear,' she said, noting Aria's widened gaze, 'I am rather sorry about this. You see, there was some flooding a few months back and we had to move all of these things rather quickly from their original room in basement before they were damaged, but it is rather difficult to move things quickly and in an orderly fashion.' She proceeded to spend the next half an hour giving Aria detailed instructions on how to reorganise the materials before handing her a black marker pen and index cards.

'Holler if you need anything, dear, take your lunch whenever suits you, clock in and out at the desk and try to have fund.' She patter Aria's arm before stepping out of the room and tugging the door closed behind her.

What felt like days later, but was really only a couple of hours, Aria was submerged in papers and boxes, her hands were streaked with dust, but her smile was genuine. It may be a truly awful job, but it was just the sort of thing she needed. Stepping up from her position cross-legged on the floor, Aria stretched. She had been at this a while and she needed a break. Unable to have a drink in the archive room, for fear of damaging the materials, she made her way to the first floor staff room and began to rummage around looking for a mug.

'Try the cupboard above the sink.' The voice that floated from behind her was warm and soft. She smiled and turned and then felt her breath catch a little in her throat. Sitting in a wooden chair at the only table in the room was the most gorgous man she had seen in quite some time. His gaze was lowered, focusing on the book in his hand, so that all Aria could see was thick dark hair.

'Thanks,' she nodded and he glanced back up, giving her a polite smile and a nod.

'I'm Aria, but the way,' she stuttered.

'I know.' He returned to his book and Aria found herself shaking her head slowly before looking in the cupboard for a mug. As she poured herself a steaming mug of coffee from the machine she found herself stealing little glances across at this mysterious man who seemed to be utterly engrossed in the book he was reading.

'Ow!' Aria let out a small yelp of pain as the hot coffee scalded her skin, she had been so distracted by the man that she had allowed herself to get burned. She put the mug on the counter and ran cold water over her pinking hand, it was barely anything and Aria was a little embarrassed that she had cried out.

'Are you ok?' It was him, only this time his voice was a lot closer, like right next to her. Aria turned her head slightly and gazed up at him.

'Yes, thanks, just a little clumsy.' His hands reached into the water and lifted her own out so he could inspect it more closely.

'Yep, looks like you'll live,' he said softly. 'My name's Ezra, Ezra Fitz.' Aria nodded and smiled, she honestly could not think of a single thing to say.

'You're here to sort out the archives aren't you?' Ezra asked her and she nodded a little too enthusiastically.

'Yep, yes I am. It's pretty good actually, just what I needed, take my mind of things . . .' Aria trailed off, realising she had started to waffle nervously.

'Well, it's nice to have a new face join the team,' he smiled as he turned away, clearly thinking the conversation was over. _No way_, thought Aria, _I'm not letting you go now_.

'So you work here then?' Obvious question! Aria shook herself mentally, she had to pick up her game. Ezra just smiled at her and nodded, lifting his own cup to his lips. At once, Aria noticed the playful smile that played across his mouth, as well as how sensual his lips were. She felt her heart give a little flutter before she lifted her own mug.

'Well, I suppose I'd better get back to it,' she smiled.

'You can't take your mug with you,' he said casually and Aria just looked at him.

'I am aware,' she said, irritably. Why was he being such a jerk? Was it really too much to ask for a conversation? She rinsed her mug and tipped it upside down to drain before she stalked out of the room.

Ezra laid his book on the table a let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. What was he playing at? Just because one woman had screwed him over it didn't mean they were all out to get him. Jackie had a lot to answer for. He got up and mimicked Aria's mug washing, though he dried them both and returned them both to the cupboard. He was going to have to apologise, and soon, before she thought him a total ass. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, trying hard to think of the right words to say that wouldn't make him seem like a complete loser. _Oh, yeah, sorry for being a total jerk but my fiancé just left me for another woman, yep, a woman, and so I'm totally not really into girls of any kind. Sorry though_. Nope, he was definitely going to have to do better than that.

Aria stared at the piece of paper she was holding, a thick yellowing page with ink so faded she was struggling to read it, trying to work out which box or collection it belonged with. It didn't help that her seemingly great task was now marred by her meeting with Ezra. What had she done to make him dislike her so much? She sighed and put the paper on top of the nearest box and rubbed her eyes wearily. A faint buzzing caught her attention and she reached for her bag. Pulling the phone from the little pocket that kept it safe, she ran her finger over the screen and opened the message. It was her Mom. 'Hey sweetie, hope your first day is going well, could you pick Mike up tonight after lacrosse practise, around 8? Thanks, love you. Mx' Aria tapped a response, she didn't really mind picking him up but it would leave her with a couple of hours without much to do. That sort of time was dangerous, empty time left her mind wandering and she was trying so desperately not to think. She sighed again before lifting the paper back up off the box, leaning closer to the light to try and decipher the ancient scrawl. Just then she head a small noise from behind her, a shuffling sort of noise, and her heart seized up. Spinning on her heel she stared wide eyed at the space behind her.

'Oh, God, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I knocked . . .' Ezra's hand was still raised to illustrate what he was saying but the blood pounded in Aria's ears and it took her a minute to realise he was speaking. Taking a deep breath she offered him a smile, it was weak but it was a smile.

'Really, it's ok. I'm a little jumpy I guess.' His eyes were frightened as he looked back at her and she wondered if there was some problem, something she should worry about.

'I've got a couple of hours free, I don't have much to do when the students are out, so Mary-Lou suggested I come and give you a hand,' he gestured around the room as he spoke and Aria's heart began to settle.

'What do you do here?' she asked abruptly. She smiled again and almost shrugged at her own bluntness.

'I'm a research assistant, I help students find things they need to help with their papers. I just graduated, I was working here for the last year or so to try and help pay the rent.'

'Graduated, that's great, what did you major in?'

'English. Should we get on?' Ezra asked pointedly, and Aria flushed as she realised she had been interrogating him. She shook off the feeling and nodded.

'Perhaps you can work out what this is all about?' she asked, passing Ezra the paper she had been clutching. He reached for it and their fingers brushed against one another. Aria felt a jolt go through her, a spark she hadn't ever felt before. Ezra pulled away from her quickly, as though he too had felt it, and his gaze dropped awkwardly to the paper she had given him. Thick silence filled the room, an uncomfortable silence that went on just too long. Aria shuffled her feet before turning away from him to gather a new set of papers for sorting. She could feel him there, behind her, and it was strange. She wanted to know more about this man, he was strange and rude and super-polite and gorgeous all at once. She dared a glance over her shoulder at him and caught him doing the same. Their eyes met for just a moment before they each looked away. It was going to be a really long day.

Ezra's laugh was warm and it filled the room.

'Seriously, she did that?' he laughed.

'Yes, she thought it was the only way to get out, it was really hard to keep a straight face!' Aria swiped at the tear that had fallen as she laughed. Ezra had begun to make idle chat and soon Aria was regaling him with stories from her child hood, the crazy things that she and her friends had gotten up to. Usually because of Ali, but they were still funny.

'I hope you two are getting some work done down here!' Mary-Lou leaned against the door post and smiled at them gently.

'Oh, most definitely!' Aria gestured to the small pile of completed boxes which were racked on the appropriate shelves. 'We're getting there.' She smiled kindly at the librarian before casting a sideways glance at Ezra. He, too, was smiling. A lot more relaxed than earlier, he seemed like a completely different person and she really liked what she saw.

'Well, Aria, I'm glad you've had such a productive day. Perhaps I'll have to send Ezra down more often, maybe this job would be easier with company. And we always have to be so quiet in the main hall – maybe I'll join you!' She smiled again before nodding in Aria's direction.

'You're done for the day, same time tomorrow, assuming you want to come back?' Mary-Lou raised an eyebrow at Aria who blushed a little, perhaps she could sense the way Aria felt about her co-worker, maybe not, but Aria still shifted nervously under her gaze.

'I could stay, if that would help? I don't have to collect my brother for another couple of hours, so I have time to spare.' Mary-Lou laughed gently before she looked at Ezra, 'Well, that's commitment for you, Ezra!' She turned back to Aria and shook her head. 'Really, go get yourself some dinner, read a book, get out of this dingy little room and get some fresh air, we'll see you tomorrow.' With a little wave she disappeared the way she had come and Aria stood up. Dusting herself off she reached for her bag and slipped her wedges back on, it had been too uncomfortable sitting on the floor with them on.

'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' she said quietly, stealing a glance in Ezra's direction.

'Yes, definitely.' Ezra was nervous too, suddenly, she could see him trying hard not to look at her.

'Unless . . .' she hesitated, unsure of whether she was stepping over the line.

'Unless?' Ezra prompted. God, his eyes, they were amazing. A pale blue with flecks of grey, they reminded Aria of the ocean and she suddenly longed for some air.

'Would you like to come get some dinner with me? If you're finished here, of course?' The catch in her throat was audible to both of them but Ezra ignored it.

'Erm . . . sure, why not?' He stood, dusting himself off as Aria had and paused. He looked at her for just a moment, but it was enough, he felt something stirring within him that hadn't been there for a long time. Interest. He wanted to know more about her, the her that was here now, not the nine year old version she had laughed about. He gestured for her to lead the way and followed her, watching her long brown hair sway gently down her back as she walked.

The bar was dimly lit, black lights near the bar made the staff glow eerily but neither Aria or Ezra noticed. They had eyes only for each other. Plates of half eaten food, discarded drinks and balled up napkins littered the small table they were sitting at. Aria occasionally flicked her hair over her shoulder and exposed the pale skin of her neck and shoulder, which in turn made Ezra run his fingers through his own hair and wonder what it would be like to touch hers.

'So, you've graduated. What are your plans now?' asked Aria. Her eyes never left his. For the first time in a while, Ezra delighted in someone taking an interest in him.

'Teaching, at least hopefully. I've been applying for things but nothing yet. Mary-Lou says my post is available at the library as long as I want it, so I'm not worried about money. But I really want to teach, I love talking about books, what could be better that doing that all day and getting paid for it as well?' Aria felt his enthusiasm, in fact she shared it.

'Yeah, I think I'd like to teach one day,' she smiled thoughtfully. 'It's a bit of a way off for me though.' She picked up a cold fry and chewed it absentmindedly.

'How's that?' Ezra asked, suddenly confused.

'I'm about to start my junior year at Rosewood Day, so another couple of years before I can even think about college. It's my birthday at the end of September, and I can start to take a few college classes then if I want, I've not really thought much about it.' She felt Ezra shift in his seat.

'You're only sixteen?'

'Yep, why?'

'You just seemed a little older than that. I figured you were a freshman at least. How did you even hear about the job at Hollis?'

'My father, he's a professor in the History department.'

The silence was so thick it could have been sliced clean through with a knife. Ezra stared at Aria and she returned the stare, only hers was laced with a little confusion.

'What?'

Ezra's mind was reeling. She was a high school student? What kind of crazy was he? First, Jackie screwed him around and over and up and now he was starting to feel _things_ for a . . . a child? He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding, blood pulsing in his ears.

'Sorry, I think I'd better go.' He pushed away from the table and threw down a few bills from his wallet.

'Wait, Ezra, what's wrong?' Aria's brows were knitted with confusion. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No, nothing wrong Aria. It's just . . . I just think I should go.'

He stumbled backwards, bumping into a stool which scraped loudly on the tiled floor. Flustered, he righted the stool before pushing his way through the bar into the world outside where he frantically gulped down the cool evening air.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ezra sat staring out of his window. It was late, it was dark and he simply couldn't sleep. He kept replaying his evening with Aria, how she had looked, what she had said, God he even remembered how she smelt! This was ridiculous, how could he possible _like_ this girl. She was still a child really, not even out of high school, she was the age he wanted to teach. He tugged his hands through his hair and then let his head hang down, closing his eyes for a few moments. When he did, all he could see was her, her hair falling softly about her face, her smile as she took in every word he said. Pushing himself up from the window seat, he slammed the book he had failed to read down onto the little centre table and stalked off to the bathroom. Perhaps a shower would help clear his head.

Aria rolled over and looked at her clock, the bright red digital numbers confirming it was still some ungodly hour. She sighed and flopped back onto her back and stared at her ceiling. A faint light drifted over the top of her bedroom door, someone else was still awake. That was weird, usually everyone in her house was asleep at this time of night . . . well, morning. She slipped out of bed, tugged on her robe, and tiptoed out of the bedroom. The light was drifting up from downstairs, the kitchen, as well as the faint aroma of hot chocolate. Her stomach growled slightly at the aroma and she padded downstairs.

Ella, her mother, was sitting at the kitchen table, mug in hand. She stared off into space not seeing anything in front of her.

'Mom?' she asked quietly, moving closer to the silent woman. Ella's eyes flickered up to her daughters face and stared for a moment, before a wan smile pasted itself across her face.

'Aria, sweet heart, what are you doing up?'

'I couldn't sleep, Mom, what about you? Are you alright?' Aria took in her mother's appearance, her hair hung limply down her back, her robe was haphazardly tied, her feet bare on the linoleum floor. She looked almost grey and her eyes were tinged with red. This couldn't be good. Aria felt her heart hitch a little – what could be so wrong that it caused her mother, the strongest woman she had ever known, to fall apart?

'Oh, I'm fine honey, don't worry about me. Do you want some hot chocolate?' She stood up and moved about the kitchen, preparing the drink, but Aria could feel nothing had really changed.

'You know, Mom, you can talk to me if you need to.' Aria tipped her head to the side as she waited for her mother to respond but nothing came. Ella set a pale blue mug in front of her daughter before she patted her lightly on the head.

'Go back to bed soon or you'll be really tired. You've got work in the morning.' With that she drifted away. Aria felt gooseflesh rise on her arms, her mother was acting really weird and she didn't like it at all. But now that she was gone her mind soon flitted back to the strange evening with Ezra. Aria found herself letting out a huge sigh but she had no idea why. Ezra was smart and funny and most definitely attractive, but he had balked at her age. It wasn't as though she was looking for anything, she had pretty much closed down that part of her life when Ali died, not wanting to really let anyone else in. Was she only after friendship though? Was that really all she had hoped for when she had invited him for dinner. She rose from the chair in which she had been contemplating everything and moved to rinse her mug. If he wasn't really going to talk to her it was going to be a really long, awkward summer.

Rain fell heavily onto the windows as Ezra and Aria woke from fitful sleep. They each turned and groaned at their respective clocks and they each buried their heads under pillows in the hope of squeezing an extra ten minutes out of the night. Ezra was the first to give in. He pushed the covers back and stumbled into the shower, thoughts of Aria still taunting him. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her, that he had barely scratched the surface, and it was that feeling that had kept him awake all night. Aria managed another fifteen minutes before her father, Byron, knocked on the door and pointedly reminded her that it was only the second day of work and she really shouldn't be late. She groaned understanding and forced herself to sit up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing at her bleary eyes.

'Couldn't sleep?' asked her father.

'Nope, but it's nothing.'

'Work was okay then?' he asked again, concern laced through his words.

'Yes, Dad, work is actually pretty good. Just couldn't sleep, that's all.' She smiled pointedly at her Dad who raised his hands in defeat and closed the door behind him as he headed off for breakfast. Aria stood and stretched, pulling out every muscle to try and shake the exhaustion out. She shook her head and looked across at the mirror – it was going to take a lot of make up to get through today.

The archive room was just as she had left it. What had seemed like a challenge yesterday now felt like an insurmountable task. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, though the rest of her hair was tied back in a lazy ponytail. Her jeans, far more suited to the kind of work she was doing, hung low on her hips and the purple vest top she wore was certainly helping to keep her cool in the small room. The rain might be falling outside but it was still humid, a typical late June day in Rosewood. Aria had managed to get more of a routine established, and small piles of books and papers were scattered all about the shelves which lined the poorly lit room. Post it notes labelled the sections. Aria was determined to get this job done well and she was using every skill she had to do so. It seemed silly, it was just a job, but it was important to her now. Not only as a distraction from her life last year, but also as an adult task, something she was responsible for.

'Good morning,' came Ezra's voice from behind her.

'Morning.' She didn't even turn to look at him, just continued to read through the piece of paper in her hand, although for some reason she didn't seem able to see the words any more. He sighed softly and she felt a shiver go through her.

'Look, can we talk, just for a minute?' He seemed so sincere and so lost that Aria couldn't help but turn. He looked tired, his face grey and his eyes pale. He, too, was dressed in jeans for today, a tight fitting t-shirt clung to his frame. Aria felt a lump form in her throat and she forced herself to look at him.

'I was rude last night, I'm sorry, personal issues. Can we . . . I don't know, pretend like the last ten minutes didn't happen?' Ezra leaned against the door frame and watched her face as she thought about what he had said.

'I guess I just don't understand, I don't know what I did wrong.' Her words were measured calm, but Ezra detected an undercurrent of something.

'Like I said, it's not you. Not really, anyway. I was surprised that you were only sixteen, I thought you were older. It felt strange then but I realise now that it shouldn't have made a difference, we were just two colleagues having dinner, after all.' He laughed a little, trying to reassure her or humour her?

'Well, yes. It's not like it was a date or anything,' she laughed back, an awkward tone in her voice.

'Right,' he nodded in return. 'Shall we continue then?' he asked, gesturing around her.

There was some progress being made. Ezra and Aria had worked in companionable silence for the last couple of hours and much had been achieved, but he was tired and his eyes were beginning to itch.

'Shall we go grab a coffee, take a break?' he asked wearily. Aria stood up and stretched, a little of her flat stomach peeked out from beneath her top as she raised her arms above her head.

'Great idea, I didn't sleep too well last night, coffee would be great.'

'Me either,' Ezra replied quietly, almost so quietly she wasn't sure he had said it all. Ezra led the way up to the staff break room and poured two mugs of coffee before slumping into the chair he had been in when they had met only yesterday. Aria followed quietly and sat opposite him, crossing her legs and folding her hands around her mug. Ezra watched her for a moment as she stared into the mug. She looked tired, he was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier.

'So, do you have a girlfriend?' asked Aria innocently. Ezra swallowed back a sudden lump in his throat.

'No, I don't.' There was a finality in his voice that warned Aria not to push any further. She waited a moment, unsure what to do. The silence stretched on until Ezra broke it himself.

'I was engaged, to another Hollis student. The day after we graduated she told me that it was over, that she couldn't imagine married life right now and all the usual it was me not you crap. Anyway, so yeah, that's it.' He lifted his mug to his lips and sighed before taking a long swallow. Aria reached out and placed her hand on top of his to comfort him, she felt something stir within her as she touched him, some spark she couldn't explain, but she pushed it down.

'I'm sorry,' she said simply. Ezra looked at her hand resting on his and then at her, at Aria, whose eyes were full of such sympathy and understanding that he could feel himself beginning to break. He had fought against this for so long though, fought against breaking down again over _that_ woman, that he pulled his hand away and smiled tightly. Aria felt her heart sink a little but smiled outwardly.

'Thank you, but I'd rather not think or talk about it any more, if that's ok.' Ezra's voice was hoarse and quiet, she knew he was still in a lot of pain, and so she nodded an agreement.

'What about you, Aria, anyone special in your life?' Aria chuckled and shook her head.

'No, I'm too busy for boyfriends. I have my friends, my family, you know . . . and my writing takes up a lot of my time.' Ezra's face warmed a little as she spoke.

'You write?' he smiled.

'I thought I mentioned that,' Aria replied nervously, she was sure she had told him, but perhaps it had slipped her mind after all.

'I don't remember, what do you write?' Ezra had leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table and his gorgeous blue eyes stared intently into her own.

'Erm . . .' Aria stuttered, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. 'I write short stories, they're mostly personal, a way to process what's going on in my life.' Ezra smiled a lop-sided grin and Aria felt her heart stutter. She took a deep breath to regain control and lifted her own mug, taking a calming sip of her coffee.

'I'd love to read some, if you wouldn't mind? I'd . . . I'd like to know more about you.' This time Ezra's gaze was warmer even though he had no idea why, he didn't want to be drawing closer to this girl, he knew he should be keeping his distance, but right now, in this moment, all he could think about was how much he wanted to curl up with her on the sofa in his apartment and watch old movies whilst chatting about insignificant things. Jackie would never spend time like that, she had no interest in being still or quiet, always dragging him around. Aria was _him_, she shared his likes and dislikes, she was open and honest and caring and . . . oh God, what was he thinking? She was sixteen, that was the most important thing, she was sixteen.

'Of course, if you don't want to I would understand completely,' he muttered nervously.

'I think I'd like that, no-one has ever read them before but I'd quite like to know if I'm wasting my time. You would certainly be able to tell me that!' she laughed, tucking that damn strand of hair behind her ear again. Her laugh did wonderful things to Ezra and he sat back in his chair, trying to put some much needed distance between them.

'Great,' he smiled, trying hard to be sincere. This had been his idea after all, he could hardly back out now.

'Listen, we should probably get back to it,' smiled Aria. She stood, straightened her tank top, which only helped to draw Ezra's eyes to her petite yet curvy frame, and then collected their mugs for washing. He sighed softly. He was coming undone.

Aria's phone buzzed on and off all afternoon. Her friends checked in, her Mom checked in, her Dad checked in, her therapist. In the end she shut the thing off and slammed it into her purse in frustration.

'Everything ok?' asked Ezra from behind a cardboard box.

'Yes, it will be, when everyone stops treating me like some fragile thing that might fall apart at any moment.' She sighed and rubbed her face to try and shake some of the exhaustion that was starting to cloud her vision.

'Maybe we should call it a day?' Aria looked over the box to where Ezra looked as though he too was about to pass out.

'That might be a very good idea,' she smiled in reply. She started to gather her things when her stomach growled audibly. Embarrassed, she failed to stifle a giggle and glanced over to Ezra, who smiled as well.

'I think I might just need to grab some dinner first!' she laughed. She waved a casual goodbye and headed out of the door. Suddenly, Ezra couldn't bear the thought that she might not be around him. As she completely disappeared from sight he fought the urge to chase after her. All afternoon he had been fighting this urge to sit with her, to talk with her, to learn every tiny thing there was to learn. She was a child. He had started to repeat it like his own personal mantra. He kept saying it over and over and over again, even as he rushed down the corridor to catch up to her. Even as he invited her for dinner. Even as she agreed and smiled at him so that his stomach did a little flip. She was a child, wasn't she?

Aria sat curled up on his couch flicking through one of his older copies of Shakespeare. After they arrived, she had gazed in awe at his book collection which filled shelves and windowsills and boxes so that it spilled out into every corner of his tiny apartment. She had touched them gingerly, leaving a little trace of her everywhere she went. Ezra had stood in his kitchenette, stirring the pan of pasta absentmindedly whilst watching her wander. The way she smiled at a cover, gently fingered the gold lettering on older tomes, the way she turned and smiled at him when she could feel him staring. It was only as he served the pasta into dishes that he realised that, since their brief conversation that morning, he hadn't thought about Jackie all day. That was most definitely a first.

'Is it ok?' he asked casually as Aria ate slowly. She seemed to be making effort to eat and he wondered if he had over seasoned the simple pasta dish. Aria looked up at him, into those bright blue eyes that seemed to 'know' her and smiled.

'Yes, it's wonderful,' she grinned. She couldn't let him know, wouldn't let him know, that she was prolonging the meal so that she could spend as much time with him as possible.

'Good. Can I get you more water, or juice?' Aria glanced at their glasses, his filled with wine hers with water. It only reinforced to her how different they were, how much older he was. But it didn't seem to matter. She reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

'Everything's perfect,' she said softly. Ezra felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as she touched him. It amazed him that she could have such an effect on him when they barely knew each other.

'Good, I'm glad,' he said. Slowly, he drew his hand from underneath hers, feigning to wipe his mouth with his napkin. Aria let out a soft sigh, was it disappointment that radiated from her he wondered? The internal battles raged for them both, each knowing they wanted to know the other so much better than they did, but also both worried about what that would mean for them.

'Just how old are you?' Aria blurted out.

'Twenty-two.' That really wasn't a _huge_ amount of time, just six years – and a bit if we were counting. When they were forty and thirty-four, no-one would care about the age difference. Would they?

'No, I don't suppose they would, then.' Aria felt her eyes widen and she coughed with surprise.

'Did I just say that out loud?' she whispered, a hot flush colouring her cheeks deeply. Ezra smiled at her, her dark hair framing her now bright red cheeks.

'Yes, you did, but it's ok.' He watched her for a while, just staring at her whilst she stared at him. Eventually, Ezra broke the contact and gathered the plates. As he put them in the sink he felt his heart pounding in his chest and he took several deep breaths to calm himself. This woman, this _girl_, was going to be the death of him. He agreed totally with what she had said, everything made sense, If they had a relationship, if this attraction between them had as much longevity as it did spark, then people wouldn't care about the difference. But if he was teaching and he turned up to a faculty mixer with a school girl, people would notice, people would care. He ran hot water over the dishes as Aria moved back to the sofa and the book she had been reading. He watched her intense gaze as she sought the meaning in the old words, watched as a finger played lazily with a curl of hair, watched as she licked her lips absentmindedly which served only to make Ezra want to kiss her, to touch her.

Honestly? He was quite simply screwed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - Many thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I'm so sorry it's taken such a long time to update, but I went away to stay with a friend for the weekend (which involved a nice, 800 miles round trip, driving the whole way) and then I got into work yesterday to find out that Ofsted are coming! Great! So, this chapter is only about half the length I would normally publish, but hopefully you'll enjoy it regardless. I'll try to update again at the weekend when I've got this week over and done with!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Ezra placed two mugs of steaming coffee on the small table in front of Aria and sat in the chair opposite, just trying to keep a polite distance whilst not letting her see how much she was getting to him. She continued to read, her fingers lately tracing over the aged pages, her touch feather light. Ezra's mind began to wonder what it would be like to feel that touch on his face, on his chest, on . . . seriously! He gave himself a mental shake and picked his mug up from the table, cradling it in his hands as he tried to think of anything but the gorgeous woman sitting opposite himself.

It was only then that he realised he had called her a woman. Reminding himself that she was actually just a child, he slowly slumped back in the chair. He wanted to want her to leave but, if he was honest with himself, he could have sat and watched her for the rest of his life.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Aria with a smile as she glanced up and caught his eye.

'Nothing,' he said, shaking his head slightly, 'I was just watching you read. I didn't know anyone else read quite an intently as I do. You can borrow it if you like?' He posed that last part as a question, perhaps she wouldn't want to borrow his things, perhaps she would only want to read it when she came here. His mind was wandering again and he forced his concentration back to her.

'Thanks, I'd like that. Are you sure you won't miss it?' He just smiled, shook his head, and took another laboured sip of his coffee. Aria raised her own mug to her lips and he watched as she drew in the rich liquid, as let the flavour circulate before swallowing.

'Mmm, that's great,' she smiled. God, her smile was amazing! Ezra was staring again and he was sure she could hear his pounding heart beat.

'So, you like school?' he asked.

'Sure, I guess. My English teacher is ok, my French teacher is a nightmare. I'm going to be taking a couple of college credit classes next semester which should be good. What about you? Are you glad to be done with it?' She sipped at her coffee again as she turned her huge, almond eyes on him. He swallowed and struggled to think about anything other than her.

'I guess. It's a bit scary knowing I'm finally out in the real world, but I'm looking forward to getting a teaching post. Just gotta keep applying, I suppose.' A comfortable silence settled on them for a few moments, coffee was sipped as each stared at the other. Eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, Aria rose and took her empty mug to the kitchen. Just as Ezra had done before her, she used rinsing the mug as an opportunity to calm herself. She wanted him to kiss her, truly it was all she had thought about since she had walked through his door. His apartment was perfect, just as she imagined her own first apartment would be, full of literature and music. She sighed and turned around. He was behind her! Her heart leapt into her throat as he stood mere inches away from her. He reached towards her slowly before reaching around her and placing his own mug in the sink. He stepped away again. Was she mistaken or had there been a moment on indecision and then regret in his eyes before he stepped away?

'So I'd better be going,' she said quietly, before shuffling around him to gather her jacket and keys from the small kitchen table.

'Yes, I suppose,' replied Ezra slowly, trying to drag out each moment. 'I'll see you tomorrow though, won't I? At work?' Aria nodded before she moved towards the door.

'Thanks again, for dinner. I had a lovely evening.' Ezra stood next to the door, holding it open as she loitered in the door way. She looked up at him then, saw the battle that waged within him, saw the confusion flashing in his eyes. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

'Goodnight, Ezra,' she whispered before she hurried away, down the corridor and stairs and out into the fresh air where she breathed in huge gulps of the cool night as her heart tried desperately to burst from within her.

Ezra stood for several minutes in the door way, the warmth of her gently kiss lingering on his cheek. Eventually, he closed the door and moved to sit on the sofa. It was then that he had noticed that she had left behind the book and he lifted it to his chest, taking slow breaths to steady himself. Jackie had never had this effect on him. She had made him smile, she had aroused him, but she had never left him shell shocked and gasping for air with a barely-there kiss. He closed his eyes and let his head loll back onto the sofa. Behind his closed lids danced images of Aria, smiling, reading, eating, staring. Aria. Aria. All he could see, all he could feel or hear, was Aria. What had she done to him?

Aria pushed her key into the front door and twisted it slowly. She really didn't want to be at home but she couldn't really put why she felt that way into words. She missed Ezra, which was ridiculous because she had literally only known him for a couple of days. As she stepped into the living room she could almost feel the tension within. Her mother sat, pale faced and red eyed, on the family room sofa, whilst her father leaned against the wooden support for the staircase. His face was almost grey.

'What's going on?' asked Aria instantly. The mood was hard to miss.

'Hey, honey. Did you have a good day? Did you eat dinner yet?' asked her mother, rising from the seat and moving to the kitchen.

'I ate at Ezra's,' said Aria, unthinkingly, 'Seriously, what is going on?' Aria's father looked at her mother for a long moment before he looked at his daughter.

'I made a mistake, Aria,' he said softly, regretfully.

'What sort of mistake?' she demanded, frustration beginning to win out.

'He's been having an affair with his grad student.' Ella's voice sent shivers through Aria, the anger and hurt so painfully laid bare that it tore through her.

'Mom? Dad? What the hell?' Byron watched her for a moment before his eyes fell to the floor. He turned away, picked his keys up and left quietly.

'So he's just leaving?' Aria's anger was all for her father, her mother's pain tearing her apart.

'He'll be back, he's giving me space. Don't worry, Aria, this is our problem to solve.' Her mother switched on the kettle and began to spoon instant coffee into a mug. Aria watched her mother who, so distracted by her own thoughts, put in three, four, five, six spoons of coffee.

'Mom, here, I'll do that.' Aria placed her hands over her mother's, lifting them away from the mug and starting again. 'What can I do to help, Mom?'

'Nothing sweetie. This is all on us. Please, just give us a little time.' She sat down at the table in the kitchen and rested her chin on her hand, staring ahead with unseeing eyes. Aria placed the mug of hot coffee on the table in front of her mother and then slipped upstairs quietly.

A loud bang startled Aria awake. She had fallen into a fitful and restless sleep soon after getting home but now, noise from downstairs had her sitting up and staring towards the closed door. As she began to truly wake up she could make out words, then phrases, and then the whole angry exchange that was taking place downstairs. Another bang. Oh God! Her mother was throwing things at Byron. Aria tried to lay down, burying her head under her pillow, but it only muffled the anger. Tears sprang into her eyes and squeezed themselves out from underneath her tightly closed lids. Desperate to get away, to not have to hear what was going on, she pulled on jeans and a sweater, before slipping into Mike's room and out the window.

Dark street after dark street rolled past Aria's window as she drove, no destination in mind. All she had wanted to do was get away but now she was out she knew she had no idea what to do. She could ring one of her friends, but they were probably all too busy or far away or . . . something was stopping her, whatever it was. She drew the car up to the side of the road and left the engine idling. Hot, desperate tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she swiped angrily at them. What had he been thinking? How could he do this to her mother? The force of her anger hit her suddenly, an anger she had never felt before. Tears fell more readily and loud sobs began to escape from within her. Several minutes passed before her breathing began to settle again and her pounding heart began to slow. Looking out of the window she tried to get her bearings. It was only then that she realised where she was parked. Looking up, there was still a light on and she took a deep, nervous breath. Switching off the engine and closing the door quietly, she began to mount the steps slowly. Her heart had taken over now, drawing her when her mind could no longer talk her out of it.

The light knock on Ezra's door almost went unheard. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, the book still clutched to his chest. He sat up, rubbing at itchy eyes, and looking around himself dazedly. Then he heard it again, a light tapping at his door. Confused, he glanced at the clock, it was just before midnight, late for any visitors. He rose and moved to the door warily before pulling the door open. What stood before him practically tore the heart from his chest.

'My God, Aria! What's happened? What's wrong?' The concern in his voice caused all of Aria's composure to crumble and the tears began to fall again. Without any thought for the consequences, for what his actions might mean, he drew her into his arms. She pushed her face into his chest and sobbed, her own arms slipping around his waist, holding on as though he was the only thing tethering her to the Earth.

Several minutes passed as they stood. Slowly, Aria's sobs began to ease and her hold on him loosened. Ezra's didn't begin to release her until he thought she could actually stand alone. Aria looked up at him, deep into his eyes. Her heart laid bare, her eyes seeking his, and Ezra's seeking hers. She reached up slowly, curving her hand around his cheek. His eyes closed briefly at her touch which sent shivers through him. Her touch was feather light yet it sent his heart racing.

'Thank you,' she whispered. Her eyes still bore into his, and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest just as his was against hers. Slowly he leaned down towards her, his eyes on hers until the very last moment, until the very second that their lips touched. The kiss, so gentle and new, sent sparks through them both and, as they pulled away, each one drew their own shaky breath.

'Come in.' Ezra took a step back from her, took her hand in his, and pushed the door closed behind them.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviews I've had, I really appreciate them - but I would love more! I've had a crazy week but am hoping things will be a little bit calmer next week and I'll be able to update sooner. Let me know what you think so far, where you think things are going, what you would like to see happen. I've already got the story mapped out but I'm happy to take suggestions and I love it when people get invested in a story like that! Anyway, hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The darkness outside was beginning to peel away, revealing a new day. Early morning haze drifted lazily past the window, the strong summer sun already beginning to disperse the clouds. It was going to be a glorious day. Aria sat in the window seat of Ezra's apartment watching the world begin. Everything was the same as it had been yesterday, nothing had changed for the people outside, but for her the whole world was different. She looked out at happy couples with bitterness in her chest. They had no right to be flaunting their happiness outside, in the world, when her mother was breaking apart. Aria had been angry all night, she had felt it seeping into her bones and her heart, making her chest heavy.

Ezra had held her for a while, listened as she laid bare the awful events of the evening for him. He had rocked her, hushed her when her sobs grew loud and desperate, and then stroked her hair as she finally, exhausted, slipped into a restless sleep, her head on his knee. He still sat on the sofa, his head laid back on the sofa, the sounds of his soft, rhythmic breathing filling the room and somehow calming Aria. She had awoken at dawn, too shaken by her father's revelation to sleep again, and had eventually slipped away to read under the small lamp lit by the window. Now, she watched Ezra. Her eyes roamed over him, his chest where she had buried her face to hide the ugly sobbing, his hands which had so gently held and calmed her, his lips which had kissed her so softly.

She had no idea what any of it meant anymore. One minute he was pushing her away, the next he was pulling her in. Did she want him? Could she want him now when her mother was going to need her? A gentle sigh escaped her lips and her eyes drifted slowly back to the world outside as it awoke. Slowly sleep took her again and, her head resting on the cool glass, she drifted away to dreams of Ezra.

Ezra woke an hour or so later. He sat slowly, rubbing tired dry eyes as he scanned the room for her. Finally they found her. Aria, curled up on the window seat wrapped in the blanket he had laid over her. She looked so sad, even in her sleep, and his heart ached for her. He had felt her anger last night, knew that some of it was directed at her father, but he also understood that some of that anger was for herself. Guilt. Guilt for not noticing something sooner, for not warning her mother, guilt for not being there when she found out. He had known that kind of guilt before. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before rising slowly. He picked his keys up as quietly as he could and slipped out of the apartment.

The Coffee Shop, whilst highly original in the title department, was actually pretty original when it came to coffee. Ezra ordered two large lattes with a double shot espresso as well as half a dozen delicious looking pastries. Leaning against the counter, he waited for his order and people –watched. It was a writer thing, always watching others, stealing little expressions and phrases and scenes that one day might be just perfect. The chime of the door bell caught his attention and his eyes drifted towards the entrance. Byron Montgomery held the door open for a young, blonde woman who stepped in lightly, a huge grin on her face. Byron smiled politely at her as she passed him, but the smile was tight and a little forced. Ezra watched closely but discretely. He had worked out who the professor had been from Aria's description, though Ezra had never actually been in any of the classes Byron had taught. The blonde caught Byron's hand in his own and pulled him towards a small table in the window. Byron shifted uncomfortably and changed direction, moving them towards the back of the small coffee shop instead. The blonde's face fell, disappointment clear, before following him anyway. The assistant called Ezra's number then and he gathered the breakfast before moving towards the door.

He walked slowly back towards his apartment building. A lot of students and recent graduates had apartments around here, it was close to campus and not too expensive, so Ezra had no doubt that the blonde had been the woman Aria had learned of. He had no idea what to do. It was obvious to him that Byron was still seeing this woman, but without asking Aria or her family he couldn't say for sure whether they already knew this. The blonde's face slipped back into his mind and he replayed her expressions. She was excited to be out in public with him, for this all to be real, but Byron had seemed far less happy. A wry smile flitted across Ezra's lips, she was so naïve. Byron clearly wanted nothing more from her and yet she couldn't see it. Would he tell Aria what he had seen? No, he decided. Why cause more upset? Why be the _cause_ of that upset? He pushed his key into the lock gently with his resolve set. He was going to forget everything he had seen that morning and just be there for her. As friends if that was all she wanted and needed.

Aria was still sitting in the window seat when he opened the door, though she was awake now. Her eyes were rimmed with red but she smiled warmly at him.

'Where've you been?' she asked casually. He lifted the tray and bag he held so she could see the labels and laughed at her little squeal.

'I love those pastries!' she said eagerly, 'Please tell me you got a chocolate raisin!' Ezra laughed and nodded, setting the packages down as she pushed herself out of the window seat. She stopped and stretched, stiff from being curled up awkwardly in the draughty window. He watched her, her body tense and lithe, before she relaxed again. He tore his eyes away, before she caught him staring, and tugged the lids of the polystyrene cups.

'Did you get much sleep?' he asked after a moment. Aria sipped her coffee and thought for a moment.

'Some. On and off. You?' Ezra smiled and nodded.

'Some.' She smiled at his copied answer and began to unfurl the top of the brown bag. She tugged out the sticky pastry she was looking for and made her way back to the sofa, curling her legs under her as she sat. Ezra followed suit, hoping the awkwardness he felt wasn't too obvious.

'Do you want to take a shower?' he asked, 'Not that you need one or anything,' he added hurriedly. A hot blush crept up his neck and coloured his cheeks whilst Aria laughed softly.

'I'll head home before work for a change of clothes and to check up on my Mom. She hasn't sent me a message so I don't think they even realise I'm not home. I mean, I know Mom was at home, but my Dad had left again, I think.' She sighed heavily before nibbling again at the pastry, trying to distract herself.

'Well, at least you get to work all day today,' said Ezra softly, 'It might help keep your mind off things.' He shrugged helplessly at her, not really sure what she wanted or needed from him.

'I get to spend all day with you, that is more distraction than most women can handle I'm sure,' she replied suggestively, raising an eyebrow in his direction. She watched him gulp and laughed again.

'Don't worry, Ezra. Last night was a one off. I know you don't want to be with me . . . _that way_, that I'm too young. Just . . . thank you for last night, I really needed someone and you were there for me. But it doesn't mean I expect anything from you.' She licked the sticky residue from her fingers and smiled at him. Ezra's heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He wanted her _that way_, wanted to be a part of her life, to be close to her, to be . . . had he really ruined it already? Had he pushed her away too many times. His mouth was dry and words just escaped him. Aria looked into his eyes for a few moments before smiling at him, the smile seemed almost resigned and he realised at that moment that he had missed another chance, maybe even his last.

'Well, thanks for breakfast. I should get going or I'll be late for work.' She leaned down and placed her lips against his cheek, barely making contact but enough that his wildly beating heart became even more erratic.

'Sure, of course,' he stuttered, 'See you there.' As the door shut softly behind her he felt a huge breath escape from him, one he hadn't realised he had been holding.

What had he done?

Aria slipped into the house tentatively, not wanting to disturb anyone or get caught after being out all night. She stepped into the still house and glanced around. The drapes were still drawn, the coffee machine burbled away in the kitchen having been set off by the timer, and she could hear the shower in Mike's en-suite running, There was no sign of either of her parents or any remnants of last night's events. Slowly, Aria crept upstairs and made it into her room unseen. Turning on her own shower, she peeled off her clothes and stepped under the hot water.

Her mind slipped back to breakfast, how she had hoped so much that Ezra would just say he wanted to be with her, to get to know her better. Instead he had stared at her, a terrified expression on his face. She pushed her head under the water and let the heat wash over her. She was going to have to work with him all day and, if she didn't want things to get any more uncomfortable, she was going to have to find a way to shut off the feelings she had for him, whatever they were, and make sure she remained professional.

A glance at the clock told her she had only a few minutes before she would have to leave if she wasn't going to be late. She couldn't believe that she had only been working at Hollis Library for a matter of days, it felt as though weeks had passed. She pulled on clothes, not really paying much attention to the colours or styles. She slicked on barely there make up, just enough to conceal her sleepless night, and swept her hair into a ponytail before tucking a few grips into her hair to hold it. The sounds of breakfast were beginning to make their way up the stairs to her and she made her way down carefully, not really knowing what to expect.

Mike sat at the table, devouring a plate of eggs and bacon. Her mother leaned against the counter. Ella had clearly not slept much, but she forced a smile onto her face to greet her daughter.

'Good morning, sweetheart. What can I get you for breakfast?' Her hands gripped her coffee mug tightly and Aria's heart broke just a little more at the hopelessness in her eyes. It was then that she realised her father was also sitting in the kitchen. His mug of coffee was barely touched, a piece of toast barely nibbled, with the paper in front of him. She could tell that he wasn't reading it, that he was just putting on a show. That thought made Aria's anger flare again, putting on a show! Was that what he had been doing for the last few months with her and her mother? She wanted to tear into him, to scream and yell and throw things, just like her mother, but then Ella's words slipped back to her, calming her temper. _This is for us to sort out._ Aria knew that Ella was right, she couldn't fix her parent's relationship, they would have to solve their own problems, but she didn't have to be neutral.

'Nothing, thanks Mom, I'm meeting a friend for breakfast at The Coffee Shop on North and Third.' She felt rather than saw her father bristle, though she had no idea why. She moved forward and gave her mother a hug.

'Love you, Mom,' she said, giving her one final squeeze.

'Love you too, honey. Will we see you at dinner?' Her mother's voice was far away now, her own thoughts pushing away the morning.

'I don't know, I'll call,' replied Aria, glancing about the room. 'I've got to get to work . . . I mean breakfast, I'll . . . I'll see you later.' Grabbing her purse and her keys, she darted out of the front door, leaving all of the tension and discomfort behind in her little house.

Ezra was already at work when she got in. She smiled at him as he looked up at her, a smile which he returned eagerly before noticing the expression on her face.

'Is everything ok? Did something happen at home?' He was on his feet immediately, moving towards her with his hands outstretched. Aria's earlier thoughts crossed her mind. She had decided to keep her distance and that meant starting now.

'Yep, I'm totally fine, nothing happened, thank you,' she said politely before turning away, her attention firmly placed on the box of papers and books she had been working through yesterday.

'Great, good, ok then . . .' Ezra's voice trailed away. She thought she could hear a trace of disappointment in his words, but she pushed the thought away, silently chiding herself for being distracted by him already.

The morning wore on, the minutes ticked by agonisingly slowly. The room was filled with Ezra's cologne and every breath Aria took reminded her last night; of being in his arms, laying on his lap, sitting on his sofa. Aria's mind wandered often, so much so that she got very little done. Ezra felt the same way. He stared at her often, she could feel his eyes on her, and she would turn to catch him out. She never did, but still she felt him watching her. It made her heart beat a little faster, to think that there may be some hope for them, but then she would push the thoughts away before she got too carried away. There was no hope for them when he saw her as a foolish child. Ezra's internal monologue was much the same, he wanted to reach out and hold her but he knew he couldn't keep confusing her and every time he thought he would do it, a small voice reminded him that she was just a high school kid having a hard time. He felt sorry for her. He felt her watching him, he tried to catch her doing it but always managed to miss her eyes. By the time coffee break arrived both were exhausted from maintaining the walls around them.

'Coffee?' asked Ezra quietly.

'Sure.' Aria left the room almost immediately, putting distance between them. Ezra sighed heavily and dragged his fingers down his face. This was, quite possibly, going to be the longest summer ever.

The mugs sat untouched at the table. Both Aria and Ezra stared into space, each keeping their hands firmly clasped in their laps. Neither knew what to say to the other and the silence had gone on for so long that it was almost unbreakable. Aria reached for her mug but set it down again before taking a sip.

'This is ridiculous,' she sighed sadly. 'Just a few hours ago we were eating breakfast together and now we're barely able to be in the same room. I'm confused, Ezra, I don't know what you want from me.' She looked straight at him, her eyes boring deeply into his own.

'I don't know what I want,' he replied slowly, carefully. 'I know that you need someone right now, someone you can talk to, and I'll listen if that's what you want from me.'

'And that's it, you don't want anything from me?' she demanded, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

'Of course not!' Ezra exclaimed, surprised by the mood change. 'I would never _want_ anything from you. It's just . . . well,' he cleared his throat and took a sip from his mug, trying to steady his nerves. 'I don't know what you want from me, where the boundaries are. We barely know each other but I find you . . . I want to know more about you.'

'I want to know more about you too,' she whispered.

'So maybe we get to know each other?' He gazed into Aria's eyes, into her face and she smiled softly at him.

'Ok, so erm . . . where did you go to elementary school?' Aria burst out laughing at his clumsy attempt, Ezra joined her and finally each felt the walls around them begin to crumble again. Aria's laughing subsided and grounded Ezra too.

'I'm still younger than you are, I'm still only a teenager. That won't change.' Ezra thought about her words for a moment, felt them in his heart. He knew her age wouldn't change, but his feelings for her had.

'I know that, Aria, but I see you as a person now, not a number. I was scared before, scared about what other people might say. If I'm honest, I'm still scared. But I can't change the way I feel about you either, can't change the way you make me feel. I have to know what this,' he paused, gesturing between then with his hand, 'this, thing we have, is. Don't you?'

'Yes, Ezra, I do.' Aria reached across the table and slipped her hand into his and smiled at him. 'I really do.'


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So very, very sorry for the slow update! I have been really ill this week, some awful virus that I am only just beginning to shake. And the first thing I thought to do was update for the lovely people who took time out to review my story. I love to hear anyone's opinions, good or bad! Here's a lovely chapter, full of nice and happy Ezrianess - so enjoy! And please, please review. I'd love to reach the twenties!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Several days had passed, time in which Aria had swung around from deliriously happy to devastated to giddy to angry and hurt. She was exhausted and desperate to relax. Time with Ezra had been amazing, he was kind and thoughtful and generous and . . . well, there were too many great adjectives to describe him. But home, home was something else entirely. Ella was tired and edgy and not really present, unless she was yelling at Byron, Byron who seemed to be trying less and less to sort out their problems. Aria was hurt for her mother, angry at her father and worried for her brother, who had grown desperately quiet over the last few days. Standing in front of her full length mirror, Aria held up dress after dress trying to decide what to wear tonight. Despite everything that was going on, she was still excited. Ezra was taking her out on a real date, not just dinner after work or lunch in the park, but a real date in a proper restaurant. She smiled at her reflection, images of Ezra smiling filled her mind and she took a moment to sink in them rather than the awfulness of home.

'Aria, you home?' Mike, her brother, came bounding up the stairs and shoved her door open. 'You are home! Why didn't you answer me?'

'You didn't give me chance, Mike!' Aria replied, 'What are you so fired up about?' She took in his appearance, his breathlessness, his almost desperate looking face.

'Nothing, nothing at all, just, I was here all afternoon, ok?' Mike stared at her and her heart broke a little for her baby brother, he wasn't handling their parent's problems well at all.

'Whatever you need,' she replied, unthinkingly. Briefly, the idea that she might be covering for something terrible crossed her mind, but she pushed it aside and simply smiled back at him. He nodded his thanks before making his way to his own room. Moments later she could hear his shower start up and his awful, tuneless singing filled the house. Aria laughed out loud, it was the first truly 'normal' thing to happen in their house for a while.

Dress picked, hair curled and shoes on, Aria was about to head downstairs to wait for Ezra when her phone beeped madly. She picked it up warily, hoping it wasn't Ezra calling to cancel, and smiled to herself as Hanna's face flashed up on the screen. She slid her finger across the display and raised the cell to her ear.

'Hey, Han! How are you doing?'

'Cool, I'm having a great time actually. Dad's been great, he says he's thinking of buying me a car. How cool would that be?' Hanna's voice, always so bubbly and excitable, brightened Aria's world just that little bit more than Ezra had managed and she fell into a conversation with her easily and readily. The mood slowly shifted as Aria told her everything that had been happening at work.

'Look, Aria, you just have to let them work through it. But it isn't fun, and you'll feel crappy, you know what it was like for me. I practically lived at your and Spencer's houses. Just keep your head down and it'll hopefully blow over. You're still working, right? Is that helping?' Aria couldn't help the smile that filled her face.

'Yeah, yeah work is . . . definitely helping!'

'Oh. My. God. You met a guy, didn't you?' Hanna squealed. Laughing out loud, Aria began to make her way downstairs, knowing Ezra would be hear to pick up her up any minute.

'Yes, I did, and he'll be here any second. I'm going to have to go.' As the words fell from her lips, the door bell chimed loudly. 'He's here, Han, I gotta go!'

'NO! Wait! Tell me something about him! Call me!' Hanna's voice faded as Aria pulled the phone away and ended the call at the same time as opening the door.

'Hey,' she grinned at Ezra, who stared back at her wide eyed.

'Hey yourself!' he replied, 'You look amazing.' Ezra's eyes took in all of her, from her black heels to the sleek black dress and deep purple wrap, to her lightly made up face and softly curling hair. He stepped closer to her, lifting her chin with his index finger, and cautiously placed his lips on hers. Aria's heart began to pound in her chest at the feel of him so close and her hand snaked up behind his head, drawing him closer and wrapping her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. A gentle cough from behind them made them fly apart, an embarrassed flush colouring her cheeks.

'So this is the famous Ezra?' asked her mother playfully. She reached forward to shake Ezra's hand and smiled, looking the most normal she had for days.

'Ezra Fita, it's a real pleasure to meet you Mrs Montgomery.' Ezra shook the older woman's hand firmly for a moment before withdrawing.

'Please, call me Ella, we're a very informal family. So, what plans do you two have this evening?'

'Dinner, at Alicante's,' replied Aria, who had been allowed to pick the restaurant. Alicante's was one of her favourites, with delicious Italian dishes and the most amazing chocolate torte, she had been looking forward to it ever since they had discussed it.

'Wow, well, enjoy yourselves. Back by eleven,' Ella called back over her shoulder before drifting into the kitchen again, her mind on other things.

'That went well,' grinned Ezra with a wink, 'Shall we?' He held out his hand for her and she took it gratefully, enjoying the feel of his large hand around her own smaller one. She felt safe, cared for, maybe even loved? With a delighted sigh, she followed Ezra out into the bright evening.

Ezra settled into the driving seat after both opening and closing Aria's door, like a true gentleman. She watched his face as he concentrated on the road. He wore a deep, wine coloured shirt open at the throat, with simple black pants and jacket. Understated but classy, she felt her heart quicken a little at the thought of being with him. She, Aria, had landed a hot older guy and he wasn't a desperate letch! She giggled slightly, remembering the conversations she and her friends had had over Ian when he had been around. Ian had been college aged, dated Spencer's older sister for a while, but was always hitting on Ali and Spence. He was the 'older desperate letch', the one against whom all older boys were measured. Ezra was definitely not on the letch scale, and the thought filled her with wonder. What would Ali have thought of him? What would she have said?

'What are you thinking about?' he asked her suddenly, catching her eye with his.

'Nothing, just thinking about my friends. Hanna called this evening, it was great to catch up with her.'

'Will I meet them this summer? Your friends I mean?' Aria smiled at him.

'You want to meet my friends?' she asked.

'Of course, they know you best of all, imagine all the secrets they could tell me!' Ezra laughed out loud whilst Aria forced a weak smile to her face. if Ezra noticed her mood shift he didn't say anything, but to Aria the thought of him knowing her secrets was terrifying. She stared out of the window and felt a wave of relief wash over her as the lights of Alicante's appeared out of the dusk.

Aria's eyes wandered over the menu, and occasionally over her companion. Ezra studied his own menu closely, but she knew his eyes kept wandering to her too, and she enjoyed the feeling of being watched by him.

'What do you fancy?' asked Ezra absentmindedly.

'I guess you?' replied Aria with a laugh. Ezra's eyes popped up to hers and then he too laughed. She watched the way his eyes crinkled, the way the laughter filled the deep blue irises and made him seem so much more alive.

'For dinner, what would you like to eat?' he asked again as his laughter subsided, enjoying the moment. Aria settled on a pasta dish full of cream and cheese, something she normally avoided because she liked to be a little healthier. Ezra's meal choice was far more grown up, with a steak and dressed salad. Both ate sparingly though, their conversation filling the evening more than the food filled their stomachs/ Ezra talked about his brother and his parents, his dream of teaching and his love of all things hockey. Aria talked about Mike, though she steered clear of her own parents, and about her friends. Eventually their chatter moved onto their love of books, the old movies they adored and their dreams for the future.

'I love that film, it's my all time favourite!' exclaimed Aria as Ezra launched into a passionate recount of _It Happened One Night_.

'Really? I have it on DVD, back at the apartment, we could go watch it if you'd like?' he asked, a wariness in his voice.

'That sounds lovely but,' she paused and Ezra felt worry creeping up on him.

'But what, Aria?' he asked softly.

'Can we get some chocolate torte to go? I've been looking forward to it!' She felt an embarrassed flush heat her cheeks whilst Ezra laughed at her.

'Of course we can, I would do anything for you,' he said, suddenly growing quieter. Aria swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed by him. She placed her hand over his and simply smiled back, unable to explain how she was feeling and hoping he could read it in her eyes.

They stepped out of the restaurant into a darkened night, their dessert encased in cardboard and in Aria's firm grip. Slowly, they strolled towards his car, hand in hand and enjoying the summer air. It was warm but not humid, and the sky was beginning to reveal a faint sprinkling of starts. A light breeze ruffled Aria's hair as they walked. Neither spoke, wrapped up in their own thoughts. As they reached the car and Ezra opened the door for her, Aria turned to him and smiled.

'Thank you for an amazing evening,' she said sincerely.

'It isn't over yet,' smiled Ezra.

'I know, but I can't imagine how things can get any better than this,' she admitted. Ezra's smile changed a little, less romantic and more daring.

'Really?' he asked. Slowly he placed his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and drawing her inexorably closer to him. Gently he placed his lips on hers, just the lightest of pressure which sent fire through her veins. She pushed herself closer to him, pulling him closer to her and tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. She felt Ezra's smile against her own and then he pulled away. She gasped a little as he guided her into the car and he laughed slightly, knowing that he had just proved her very, very wrong. Aria sunk into her seat and smiled, her fingers traced her lower lip and the tingles that coursed through her from the kiss continued to ripple. Ezra slid into the car next to her, his own heart still pounding. As he began to drive towards his apartment, his own thoughts began to wander. How could she be only sixteen and have this affect on him. He was breathless when he kissed her, his heart pounded when he was around her, he dreamed of her, thought about her every minute she wasn't with him. It had only been a couple of weeks, a couple of weeks since he and Jackie had split, since he had met Aria and now? Now he was fairly certain he was in love with her. The realisation hit him and he took a deep, shaky breath. He never imagined he would ever feel this way about anyone and yet here she sat, in his car, the perfect woman for him. He smiled. How could things get better than this?

Ezra pushed the DVD into the player and sat down on the sofa next to Aria. She had discarded her heels and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa down to wrap around them. She thought briefly of the night she spent here, broken hearted and angry, and found herself smiling.

'What?' asked Ezra curiously.

'Nothing, I'm just realising how perfectly happy I am here, it's like I've always known this place. Only before, it wasn't real, it was the place I escaped to when my mind was in a book, but here and now it's real. I'm just . . . waffling and now you probably think I'm totally crazy!' she laughed, embarrassed by her own honesty.

'No, not crazy. This had been my home for a couple of years, but I never felt at home until you came here. You make everything complete somehow.' He stopped and shook his head. 'See, now I'm the crazy one!'

'No, you're not,' Aria whispered. She pulled herself up onto her knees and pulled him closer, pushing her lips to his in an eager kiss, savouring every second. their connection lit a fire in her veins, she felt his heart pound against her hand as it was pressed up against her chest. His hand was in her hair, drawing her closer, his other was in the small of her back. She couldn't get away, not that she wanted to, not at all. Eventually, breathless, she pulled away from him and traced her fingers lightly down the side of his face.

'Wow,' she breathed, 'I know that I'm fairly new to all this but that was . . . wow.' Ezra smiled, his fingers still laced in her hair.

'Yep, that was definitely wow.' His cheeks were flushed, his hair mussed from where Aria had run her hands through it. He reached for the remote, switching on the DVD and grinning. 'If I don't put this on, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stop myself from doing that again.' Aria tucked herself tightly into Ezra's side as her heart began to slow. She breathed him in, the faint citrusy scent of his cologne and sighed. She felt truly at home for the first time in over a year, the first time maybe since Ali's disappearance. As the black and white images began to flicker across the screen, the pair began to get caught up in the film and, eventually, Aria's eyes began to close. Snuggled up in the warmth of Ezra's arms, content and relaxed, finally happy, Aria drifted off into a deep, welcome, sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So many lovely reviews, I am so very glad that people are enjoying my little Ezria tale. I wanted to update today, though I've been sidetracked by the tennis and work and many other things, so I haven't had time to proof read as much as I would have liked. Try to ignore the little errors and I promise to update again as soon as I can! Please, enjoy! And review - every single word you write is so very important to me.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The number of boxes was slowly reducing and order was finally being restored to the archive room of Hollis Library. After four weeks of solid work, Aria could feel satisfied that she was doing a good job, great in fact. Dusting off a small leather book, she turned and leaned against a hard shelf to work out what was inside. A light, floaty script filled the pages, with ink so faded that the words were hard to decipher. Knitting her brows together, she leaned closer to the pages. The writer, a woman named Katherine Marie, was telling the story of her lost love. The hero of her diary, an officer in the Civil War, was described in painstaking detail, as were his actions. Slowly, Aria began to realise that the journal was more than just a record of events, it was a communication tool between her beau and his officers. She smiled at the cleverness of it, the idea that Katherine Marie could be spy as well as in love. Aria read page after page of the delicate manuscript, the twists and turns in the author's life. Sinking down to the floor, she continued to read, time passing her by. She turned another page to find only a few lines of ink, a few pale words that were scratched into the yellowed paper.

'_August 15th. I received a telegram today. My hands were shaking so badly when I tried to take it from the clerk that he ended up pressing it into my hands to make sure it did not get tugged away by the wind. My heart had all but died already, just seeing the clerk at my door, but as I opened up the telegram to read those dreaded words I knew it would never beat again. My beloved is gone, torn from this world by our enemies and cast asunder, forever to walk the heavens. And I cannot walk this world alone, cannot remain here whilst he is not. My arms are empty without him to hold, my mind is shattered trying to hold onto memories of him, my heart is black and empty without his love to fill it. What more is there left for me?'_

Aria hadn't noticed the tears which had begun to slip down her cheeks until they began to drop soundlessly onto her hand. Desperate to preserve the book, she closed it quickly and held it to her chest. She wasn't sure why Katherine Marie's words had affected her so much, was it because of the way she loved her soldier? It was such a complete and utter love, so overwhelming that she could not imagine a life without her lover. Ezra chose that moment to call in on her work. He had been helping students with their research today, which was of course his actual role within the library, and had just a few moments spare to visit Aria. Truth be told, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind all morning, his thoughts drifting to her at strange moments. The students he had been working with had noticed, some had even teased him about the girl who was obviously distracting him, and now he had to see her in person.

'What is it?' he asked, a hint of desperation in his worried tone.

'It's nothing,' she smiled, wiping her tears away with the heels of her hands. She stood up and moved towards Ezra, an excited light in her eyes at finally seeing Ezra today.

'It isn't nothing, what's upset you?' Ezra pushed, wrapping her into his arms and placing his lips of the top of her head in a gentle kiss.

'Really, it's nothing. You'll think I'm being silly.' She felt Ezra let a ghost of a laugh slip between his lips.

'I wouldn't ever think that.' He paused for a moment, before pulling away from her and lifting her face to his, his eyes boring deep into hers.

'Ok, fine,' she replied, shaking her head. 'I was reading this diary from the Civil War and it doesn't end well, it made me cry.' She waited for him to laugh at her, for him to poke fun at her, but instead he smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead.

'Isn't that the sign of a good book, even more so when it's real? I don't think you're silly, I think you are full of love and empathy and that this woman, this writer of the diary, you understood her.' He pulled her back into his embrace and she stood there, wrapped in his arms, and felt her heart swell. No other man, or boy, had even come close to understanding her like this before.

'Thank you,' she said quietly into his chest, before listening to his heart beat slowly and rhythmically for a few moments.

'Look, Aria, I have to go. I have another appointment and I can't put it off. Will you be okay? I hate to leave you like this,' his voice trailed off, worry clear.

'Really, Ezra, it's just a book and it happened a really, really long time ago. I will be fine.' She reached up to him and placed her lips on his, softly at first before he pulled her closer, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. A shiver of delight ran through her before she pulled away.

'We're still on for tonight, right?' she asked him.

'Of course, I'll be there at seven!' Ezra called back as he pushed his way out of the door. Aria smiled at his retreating form as her thoughts lingered on the kiss, the feel of his arms around her. With a sigh, she turned back to the work. Slowly, she moved towards the correct section of the room and put the book away, catalogued forever in the archives of the library. A wistful smile played across her lips as she began to sort through another box, but images of Ezra and Katherine Marie played through her mind like old movie scenes for the rest of the afternoon.

'I have absolutely nothing to wear!' exclaimed Aria loudly, the contents of her dresser and closet scattered about her room. She stood in the middle, a diminutive tornado in the middle of a swirling chaos.

'What's going on in here?' asked her mother with a smile. Aria enjoyed that look, the smile that they shared. Her father had moved out a week ago and her mother seemed finally able to breathe again. They said it was temporary, just some space and time for them to figure out what they wanted for themselves. Mike had been angry, shouting and yelling that they needed to be thinking about he and Aria as well. Ella and Byron had assured them that they were, that this would be better for them all, and Byron had gone despite Mike's protestations. Ella had relaxed the minute the door had closed, her defences finally falling, and it felt to Aria that she finally had her mother back.

'Nothing to wear,' Aria sighed, exasperation clear.

'Really?' asked her mother, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

'You know what I mean, Mom, tonight is really important to me and I just want everything to be perfect.'

'It's just a dinner, a small, family dinner.' Aria knew that Ella was saying not to worry, but even she had dressed up just a little, a light dusting of make up on her brows and cheeks and a pale lip gloss to match.

'Mom!' said Aria.

'Okay, okay! Why don't you ring Hanna, she's been back a few days and she's bound to have something you can use.' Aria's huge grin was matched by her mother's who reached over to give her a hug.

Aria pulled her car up outside Hanna Marin's house and paused. She had spoken to Hanna briefly before coming over, but hadn't spoken to her properly in weeks. She didn't want to tell everyone about Ezra yet, wanted to keep things small and private, before she returned to the rumour mill that was Rosewood Day and everything she did became dinner conversation once again. Hanna's front door was pulled open suddenly and Aria jumped out of the car before Hanna could see her worry or reluctance.

'Hey Aria!' she cried happily, bounding down the walkway to wrap Aria in perfume soaked hug.

'Hey Han, thanks again for this!' she laughed, trying to push her way out of the embrace. They walked arm in arm back into Hanna's house, then tripped up the stairs and into Hanna's extended walk in closet. Hanna began tugging hangers off the rails and piling them in Aria's arms.

'You won't have seen this one yet, and this one has only just been released, and this one is to die for!' Hanna's fashion based monologue continued for a few moments more as several more outfits were passed to her slightly shorter friend. As the girls tumbled back into the main bedroom so Aria could try on a few things, Hanna abruptly changed the conversation.

'So who is this incredible guy?' she asked, her arms folded and her mouth warped into a suspicious frown. 'Because when I left you said you were sworn of men forever and ever, and now you're having him to your house for dinner with your Mom.' Hanna's tone was playful but her eyes were not, a little hurt and confusion simmered there.

'Oh Han, I didn't see this coming, it just sort of happened. I met him whilst I was working at the library, he's a total book geek like me,' she shrugged, trying to downplay the affect Ezra had on her.

'Mmm, is that everything? Why is he going to your house for dinner then? You never took Noel or Daniel over.' Aria pondered a moment, trying to find the right words to say enough without it being too much.

'Mom is just a bit overprotective at the moment, with everything that's happening between her and my Dad. She invited him over and I didn't want to cause any more problems by saying no. Really, we've only been dating a couple of weeks, I don't even know if it's going to go on much longer.' Aria turned away from one of her very best friends in the whole world, just so that Hanna couldn't see the lie in her eyes. She rummaged through the pile of clothes Hanna had forced upon her and found a deep purple dress with an intricate black velvet pattern detailed over it. It was a little dressy, but with flats, simple makeup and her hair down, she knew she could relax it.

'That would be stunning on you,' confirmed Hanna from behind her as Aria held the dress up to her chest.

'You think?' she asked, certain her friend would steer her in the right direction.

'Absolutely, that's the one. And Aria, when you're ready to talk about this guy, I'm here to listen, ok?' Aria smiled, happy that her friend understood without having to be told, and wrapped her in a huge hug.

'Han, you're the best!' she laughed.

'Yes. Yes I am,' replied Hanna with a smile.

Aria paced up and down behind the front door just waiting for Ezra to ring the bell. The dress fit perfectly and she had dressed it down so that she looked like she'd made an effort without going overboard. It was six forty-five, though Aria had been pacing for almost twenty minutes. Mike had appeared for the evening, though he didn't seem overly interested in anything except the angry sounding driving game he was currently engaged in.

'Aria, will you please relax? It's just a little dinner, some friendly conversation, and that's it. We're not going to eat him alive, honestly!'

'I know, Mom, but I really just want everything to go well, you know?' Ella smiled at her daughter and shook her head gently. Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door. Aria glanced at her mother who, instead of encouraging her, suddenly looked a little worried. Without time to think through any further, Aria pulled open the door, a huge smile plastered on her face. Less than a second later, her heart fell through her feet.

'Dad? What are you doing here?' Byron Montgomery stood on the step, a nervous smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

'Your mother invited me for dinner, didn't she tell you?' He glanced past his daughter to where his wife stood and questioned her with his eyes.

'I didn't get the chance to, she's been a bit nervous about tonight and I didn't want to make it any worse,' Ella stepped forward as she spoke and guided Aria out of the way so her father could step inside the house. Aria felt the blood drain from her face – both of her parents were going to meet Ezra at the same time? And be in the same room? Together? She felt her heart begin to race. Mike was oblivious, his mind still in the game he was playing.

'Well, erm . . . that's great, I guess,' she croaked out.

'You look beautiful, Aria,' said her father kindly, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

'Thanks Dad.' She looked between her parents, the awkwardness hanging like a thick cloud over the room.

'I think I'll just go wait outside for Ezra,' she gasped before tugging open the door and stumbling outside. She heard the quiet murmur of her parents' voices as they drifted back to the kitchen. All Aria could think about was how this evening was going to be a complete disaster. She sat down on the porch swing and began to rock herself gently with the point of a toe. She had been so looking forward to her Mom really meeting Ezra, getting to know him, but now she was just terrified the evening would descend into a screaming match. Her heart heavy, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. The summer sunshine was still warm on her face and it took her a moment to realise that she was no longer alone.

'Were you waiting out here for me?' asked Ezra, a playful smile on his face.

'Oh Ezra!' she gasped and threw herself into his arms. She felt Ezra tense, worried for her so completely.

'What is it? Aria, what's wrong?' She took a deep breath and pulled away from him to stare deeply into his eyes.

'My father's here,' she said, as though it were the worst thing that could possibly have happened. Ezra's face flashed with confusion.

'And you don't want me to meet him?' he asked.

'Of course I do, just not together and in the same room and . . . every time they're together like this all hell breaks loose. I'm so sorry,' she blurted out.

'Hey, Aria, it's going to be just fine. They won't fall apart whilst I'm here, they wouldn't do that to you or me. Come on,' he said calmly, taking her hand in his, 'It's just dinner.' She nodded resignedly and began to lead him into the house. He bent down and, just as they crossed the threshold, whispered in her ear, 'You look incredible, by the way.' A hot flush spread up Aria's neck and cheeks and she felt him laugh silently behind her.

They had been sitting together, in the same room and at the same table, for nearly an hour. Dinner had been going well, conversation coming easy between them all, save for Mike who looked as though he would rather be anywhere but in that room.

'So, Ezra, what are you studying at Hollis?' asked her father.

'I just graduated, actually,' said Ezra as he looked uncertainly at Aria.

'I told you that, Dad,' she said calmly.

'So that makes you, what? Twenty four?' Her father's eyes were trained on Ezra, who tried and failed not to shift under his unwavering gaze.

'That's correct, Sir, though I only turned twenty four a couple of months ago.' There was a heavy silence for a moment and Aria was too nervous to break it. She looked at her Mom, looking for some sort of reassurance, but she didn't find any. Her mother's eyes bored into Ezra, who tried to eat his dessert without a great deal of success.

'What are you're plans now that you've graduated?' Ella asked quietly.

'I hope to teach, I've sent out a few applications and I'm just waiting to see if anything comes of that. I'm happy at the library though, it gives me time for my writing which is great.' Aria felt her parents shift nervously around her and she began to panic. None of these things had been an issue for her parents when she had first started seeing him, why was it that they suddenly were? Then is dawned on her, they had been so wrapped up in themselves that they hadn't really paid attention to her, hadn't listened or taken anything in. She was suddenly angry, she couldn't let them turn on her now, not on her or Ezra.

'Mom, Dad, you know all of this already. I've told you before,' she paused, wanting to say more but afraid to rock the boat.

'Yes, yes, of course you have, we're just curious that's all,' said her mother as she cast a warning glance at Byron. Aria knew that glance well, it was the 'we';; talk later' glance, and she felt her heart sink a little more. Her mother rose and began to clear away the dessert dishes from the table.

'If you don't mind, Mr and Mrs Montgomery, I'd like to take Aria for a short walk to enjoy the last of the evening, this summer won't last forever!' Ezra's tone was light but his eyes wary as he searched Aria's face.

'That sounds great!' she replied a little too enthusiastically before she grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the door.

'Well, okay then! Not too long though,' called her mother as the door closed behind them.

They walked in silence for a while, Aria's delicate hand was wrapped inside his larger, firmer one and they walked close together, each lost in their own thoughts.

'I'm sorry,' Aria said at last. She stopped walking and Ezra moved to stand in front of her. A light breeze blew a strand of hair into her eyes and Ezra brushed it away delicately before tracing the edge of her jaw with his fingers.

'Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?' he asked gently.

'Them. My parents. I swear I told them everything but they've been so caught up in their own craziness that they haven't listened and now . . .' Her voice trailed away, she had no idea at all how to end that sentence.

'And now they think I'm this monster come along to corrupt their little girl,' Ezra smiled, though it barely touched his eyes. Aria nodded as hot, angry tears began to prick at her eyes.

'Aria, don't worry about it. We'll play by their rules, we'll tell them everything they _need_ to know, and we will be fine.' Ezra pushed her hair back from her beck, placing his hands behind her head before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away, certain that the pounding of her heart could be heard three blocks away.

'I knew this wouldn't be easy. I tried so many times to talk myself out of wanting to be with you, or wanting to get to know you, because you are only sixteen,' Aria opened her mouth to interrupt but he silenced her with his eyes. 'I tried but I failed because, whilst you've only sixteen years old your soul is much older. You are mature, caring, thoughtful and absolutely gorgeous.' He smiled at her before continuing, watching the embarrassed flush heat her cheeks.

'Aria, I know we've only known each other a few weeks but you are really important to me, and I want to see where this will take us, to see what you and I can become. People are always going to stare at us, make judgements about who we are because of what they see, but if you and I know that what we have is real, it simply doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.' Aria's heart swelled so much that she thought it might burst. She stared into Ezra's eyes, saw how every word was true, and she began to draw him towards her. She placed her lips gently on his for just a moment, before pulling back.

'I love you, Ezra Fitz,' she whispered, the words tumbling out before she could think about what she was going to say. Her eyes widened a little as she panicked, it was far too early to be saying those three little words. But Ezra didn't pull away, didn't even flinch. He simply smiled at her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face inches from hers, and whispered, 'I love you too, Aria Montgomery.'


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: WoW! Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time out to review my little story – I love you all HarrylovesGinny09 – you've been with me from the beginning, hope you like this update! And you xTwilightxSparklesx! msbookworm93 – sorry the update hasn't been soon, I'm off work in a few weeks so hopefully the updates will come quicker. And to everyone else – your kind words and thoughts inspire me to keep going – hope you like the update!**

Ezra sat in his tiny apartment, socked feet resting on the coffee table and his laptop resting on his knees. He had been staring at the screen for over an hour and had achieved nothing. Truth was, he felt lonely. He was so used to Aria being with him that, today, he missed her dreadfully. But she was at school. Even the thought of it sent a little shiver through him. _School._ She was only seventeen, still a child. Sometimes he was downright frightened by the idea, more so today. The email, opened yet unanswered, still stared back at him. Defeated, he pushed the laptop on the table and grabbed his running shoes, perhaps he could burn off some anxiety with a really long run. As he plugged his mp3 player into his ears and pulled the door closed behind him, he found himself thinking only of Aria again.

'Hey, Aria!' Emily's arm waved frantically above the crowd and Aria, almost too short to really see, pushed her way through the other students towards her little group of friends. If there were stares today, she didn't feel them. Her mind was full of Ezra, his smile, his smell, the feel of his lips on hers. She realised she was grinning stupidly when Emily waved her hand in front of her face.

'Earth to Aria! Did you hear what I said?' Aria's eyes grew wide with guilt, she hadn't seen Emily in months and was still ignoring her.

'You'll have to forgive her,' said Hanna with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk, 'She has a secret boyfriend!' Aria felt a hot blush colour her face and neck as Spencer grabbed her around the shoulders.

'A what?' she asked eagerly. 'Tell us everything!'

'Oh, she won't spill. I've tried. Apparently, they want to keep everything quiet,' said Hanna, a little bitterness in her tone. 'He must be totally gross, or maybe he's really old? Wait! You have a sugar daddy! Does he have a brother?' Hanna preened herself as the other girls laughed with her.

'He's not a sugar daddy, he's just . . . it's . . . well, it's complicated.' Aria turned away as the queue moved forward. Registration for senior year was the only reason she was here and the quicker she could get away the quicker she could get back to Ezra. Her heart hurt from being away from him for so long and it had only been a few hours. How was she going to cope when she was back at school full time and taking college classes? The next year was going to be hard work, rewarding but draining, but she had to see Ezra no matter what. Something had happened between them, something that meant that no matter what she had to do this year, she couldn't be away from him. She was certain she was in love, that she loved him, he made her feel whole again after the pain and loss of the last couple of years. And he was there for her.

'Hey, Aria, you're up,' smiled Emily, gesturing at the teacher in front of her. Aria moved forward to decide upon her courses and her future.

Ezra's feet pounded the pavement, he felt the shock of each step beat through him and the sweat that coated him. He was tired but he kept pushing, kept running. Was he running away? Possibly. The unanswered email haunted each lift and fall of each foot, the music in his ears trying and failing to drown out his thoughts. He was about to get what he wanted, what he really wanted, but at what price? His steps began to slow, the fatigue causing his legs to drag more. What price? Was it too steep? Was it more than he was prepared to pay? He truly didn't know. All he knew was that Aria would be heading to his apartment soon and he had to be there, to see her and to hold her, had to talk to her. Turning the block his pace picked up again, Aria! He had to be there, had to. Almost at a full run he beat his way back to the little apartment that had felt like their home for weeks.

'I thought maybe you'd forgotten I'd be here,' winked Aria as Ezra stumbled through his doorway. She was stretched out on his sofa, an old leather volume that she had obviously pulled from his collection. He smiled broadly at her, his heart rate picking up a little more at seeing her there, where she belonged, in his home and in his heart.

'I'll just grab a shower,' he waved before heading for the bathroom and the fastest shower he had ever had.

Aria smiled at him as he headed away but her face fell as he disappeared from view. The discarded laptop taunted her. She hadn't meant to read the email, truly, but when she had lifted the laptop up it had flashed on and caught her eye. She hadn't meant to cry either, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. It had taken her a few moments but she had managed to compose herself. Upon hearing Ezra fumbling in the lock she had grabbed the first book she could reach and flung herself on the sofa, hoping she would be able to convince him nothing was wrong. He had looked strange, delighted to see her of course, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. Regret? Sorrow? She sighed heavily, her eyes looking at but not reading the words on the page. The shower turned off and Ezra, with his hair dripping onto his bare shoulders, appeared from the bathroom and moved over to her quickly. He leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers, a gentle kiss at first, a greeting, which suddenly turned more frantic and desperate, as though this might be the last time they would ever see each other. When she was breathless, Aria pulled away from him, but held his face in her hands.

'Everything ok?' she probed.

'Of course, you're here,' came his calm reply, but she felt his nervous gulp before his answer. She smiled anyway and pulled her down onto the couch next to her. He lifted her legs onto his lap and rested his hands there. She always felt so safe here, so calm, but today there was an uncertainty in the room that had her nerves on edge. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

'Will you take it?' she burst out into the silence.

Ezra's eyes widened for a moment before he released a deep breath, as though he had been holding it deep within him. He looked down at where his hands lay but didn't reply.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to read it but it just popped up on the screen and then I saw where it was from and I couldn't help myself. But I have to know, have to know what you're going to do.' Aria's words rushed out of her and tears burned her eyes. She fought them back, gritting her teeth and almost holding her breath.

'I don't know,' Ezra said eventually. 'But it matters to me what you think.'

'It sounds like an amazing opportunity,' she answered tightly, 'And it's what you wanted, you'd be teaching, but . . .' Her voice trailed away and her eyes fell to her lap.

'But it's Miami.' There, he had said it, it was hundreds of miles away. He had applied, even interviewed for the post, months before he had met Aria. He had been beaten out of it then, but another post had arisen and they felt he was perfect.

'So it's a boarding school?' Aria asked quietly.

'Yes, pretty exclusive too. I get an apartment in one of the dorm blocks, I have the responsibility of looking after those kids, and I teach English all day. It's an amazing first posting.' His voice was monotone, his heart pounded heavily in his chest. The job had been a dream when he had applied, had been stunned to be interviewed but not at all surprised not to get it. But now, now the job was his, if he still wanted it.

'It sounds amazing,' smiled Aria, looking straight into his eyes. She really believed that, he could see it in her eyes, and he felt tears in his own eyes.

'Aria . . .' He had no idea what to say, no idea what to think, no idea what to do. The price. That was all he could think. Take the most amazing job and lose the woman he loved, or stay with her, here, and give up the post. She was there then, her lips on his, her hands in his hair, pulling him as close to her as she could. He felt her wildly beating heart against his own chest as he pulled her tightly towards him. Several moments passed, several moments where he couldn't think, only feel, before Aria pulled herself away from him. She pressed her forehead to his and spoke quietly, almost whispered.

'You should take it. I'll be here another year, if this is meant to be, if we are meant to be an 'us', we can wait a year. This is such an amazing opportunity for you, I can't hold you back from that.' Ezra's heart swelled with awe, she may be young but she was such a selfless person, she would give him up to let him pursue his dream. He lifted his head away from hers and placed his lips gently to her forehead. She relaxed into him, her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

'I don't have to make any decisions today, Aria, let's just be here, now, and take this moment for us.' He felt her quiet sobs but said nothing, allowing her to feel her emotions.

Darkness had fallen and the sky, clear and bright as early signs of autumn began to creep into the world. Aria stood outside Ezra's apartment, keys in hand for her car. She was going to miss curfew if she didn't hurry and, as that had been the only stipulation her parents had given her about dating Ezra, she wasn't about to break it. She wondered how they would feel about him leaving. Probably relieved, if she was honest. He'd be in a boys school hundreds of miles away from her and any other teenage girls. She smirked a little at the thought, both her parents convinced that Ezra was an evil paedophile with designs on their precious baby. Aria knew that wasn't true, knew that wasn't how he felt or what this meant to either of them. She settled behind the wheel of her car and headed home.

Her mother was curled up on the sofa, a large mug of hot chocolate in her hand and the television on low. Aria knew that she was waiting for her, her eyes on the clock rather than the screen, and she grimaced at the idea she was being so closely watched.

'Hey Mom, what're you watching?' she asked casually as she sank onto the couch next to her Mom and tugged a little of the blanket Ella was wrapped in around her own knees.

'Oh, nothing,' said Ella, dismissively, before lifting the remote to switch off the screen.

'What about you, did you have a nice evening?' Ella acted calm and casual, but Aria detected the faint note of anxiety behind her words.

'It was fine Mom, we just watched a film and ate some dinner, nothing huge.' She heard Ella's swallow, she hated Aria being in his apartment, but then she didn't want her out in the world with him either, or in her home for that matter. She didn't want them near each other if she was honest with herself. On this, Byron and her truly agreed, they both hoped that it would run its course, that Ezra would tire of her or Aria would realise what a mistake she was making.

'How's Ezra?' she asked politely, knowing her daughter appreciated the effort.

'Good, actually he got a job offer.' Ella heard it then, something in Aria's voice that she couldn't quite place. Something was really wrong.

'Really? That's great, where will he be teaching?' There was a pause, a faint expression of desperation flashed across Aria's face before she buried it behind a fake smile.

'Miami.' That was it, Ella knew, the whole problem. He was leaving her, breaking her heart in the process. It was what she wanted, what her and Byron wanted, but not like this.

'Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry,' she said softly, drawing her daughter towards her. And she was. Any mother hated to see their child hurt, but Aria believed she was in love with him, this hurt would be huge, maybe even as bad as Alison.

'He hasn't agreed to go yet, Mom, but he will. He should. It's an amazing job. I'm just not sure how to be without him. He's been there for me so much with everything that's been going on here, and he doesn't look at me like everyone else does.' Her shoulders heaved a little as a weighty sob escaped Aria's chest.

'What do you mean? How do people look at you?'

'Like the girl who knew Ali, like I'm about to chase after them and kill them with a shovel, and it's awful Mom. But Ezra never once looked at me like that.' Ella drew her daughter in closer as her tears fell. She knew things had been tough for Aria, for all of the girls, she never imagined Ezra was helping her daughter move on. Suddenly fearful for what might happen if he left, Ella tried desperately to push away the panic. Aria survived losing Ali, would she survive losing Ezra?

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. Aria's eyes were puffy and tired, her heart was weary, but she was resolute. Ezra needed this job, he needed to follow his passion, how could she stand in the way of that. He would end up resenting her in the end if she did. She dressed calmly, determined to see him with a clear mind. Of course he should go, of course he should take the job, and of course she would be applying to colleges in Miami. She was going to have so much on with school anyway, so much to do, that the year would pass quickly, and they could always see each other at holidays. These same thoughts had swarmed around Aria's head all night but now she was determined. Yes, she loved him and he her, and that meant they could get through anything that was thrown at them.

Aria heard the doorbell as she jogged lightly down the stairs for breakfast. She heard quiet voices in the hallway and slowed to hear. Her Mom was talking to someone but Aria had no idea who it could be at this time in the morning.

'Would you like to join us for breakfast?' she heard her mother ask.

'That would be great, Mrs Montgomery, if you're sure you don't mind?' Ezra! Why was he here? She watched him step through the door and begin to shrug off his jacket. He looked tired as well, obviously his mind had been working overtime last night too.

'Ah, Aria! Look who's joining us for breakfast,' smiled Ella, 'I'll go put on some more coffee.' Ezra smiled at Aria, a tired but happy smile. and Aria returned it genuinely.

'How did you sleep?' he asked her softly.

'Good, fine, well . . . ok,' Aria laughed wearily. 'You?'

'The same.'

'Come on, the pancakes are getting cold!' Ella's voice called out from the kitchen and the couple drifted towards it.

Breakfast was a calm and simple affair, pancakes, coffee, juice, yogurt. Ezra ate well whilst Aria nibbled, nervous about why he was here and worried about the conversation they were sure to have soon. Ella filled the silence with pointless, relaxing chatter until eventually they were all engaged. They talked books and films and holiday destinations.

'Well,' said Ella, 'I'm going to go sort some laundry whilst you finish your coffee.' She patted her daughter's hand and left the room. Aria's eyes fell on Ezra's. He watched her carefully.

'Don't take this the wrong way but . . . why are you here?' asked Aria.

'Your Mom called, this morning, she said she thought we should all spend a little time together so she can get to know me better.'

'Well that's a bit pointless when you're going to Miami, why didn't she do that weeks ago?' Ezra burst out laughing as Aria looked at him slightly bewildered. 'What? What's so funny?'

'Oh Aria!' gasped Ezra as he pulled her out of her chairs and into his arms. She wrapped herself around him tightly, knowing that soon he would be too far away.

'Aria, look at me, because I don't think you're going to believe me if you don't look in my eyes.' Warily, Aria raised her gaze to his warm, blue eyes.

'I am not taking the job, Aria. There will be other jobs, lots of opportunities and chances, but there will only ever be one you. I won't pay the price, I won't give you up for something I can replace.' She felt Aria's nervous swallow as she looked deep into his eyes, he saw her begin to slowly shake her head as he spoke.

'No,' she said suddenly, pulling away from him.

'What?' He was shocked, stunned, what did she mean no?

'I can't let you do that, Ezra. You can't give up your dream for me, I can't let you. You don't want to be stuck here, working that stupid library job when you could be out there, teaching. I won't let you stay just for me!' Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were angry tears. Taken aback, Ezra paused a moment, gathered his thoughts.

'Aria, hear me ok?' He took her hands in his and caught her eyes with his own.

'I am in love with you, completely, head-over-heels, completely consumed in love with you. When I'm away from you, it's like part of me is gone. I can't breathe, I can't wait, I want to go find you, to be with you. I can't leave because I can't live without you Aria. And I'm sorry if that's scary, if it's too much, but it's the truth. I can't go to Miami, I just can't.' Aria stared at him for a moment, his words sinking into her heart.

'Ezra, I love you too, you know that. But, are you sure? Totally sure?' His answer was to kiss her, deeply and completely.

Ella, leaning against the wall where they couldn't see her, listened to every word. He sounded so sincere, so certain, and he was old enough to be sure, to know his own mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had truly believed this was a passing thing, that he was just using her until something else came along, but now? Now things were different. Now there were more problems than solutions. Ezra was never going to leave Aria, and Ella wasn't sure anymore that she wanted him to. Things were changing and Ella felt as though she was being left behind without answers to so many questions. What would Byron think?

Ezra and Aria sat on the porch swing and looked out over Aria's back yard. They had sat there for hours, completely in silence, absorbing everything that had happened. Aria was in awe, Ezra was giving up his dream for her because now _she_ was his dream. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, his arm wrapped tightly around her.

'I knew it!' Hanna's voice was clear and close. Aria's eyes snapped open and glanced wide eyed around her. There, just a few steps away, were Hanna, Emily and Spencer. 'I said he was older!' Hanna was continuing whilst the others just stared, knowing grins on their faces. Aria felt Ezra's arm tense around her. What were her friends going to think?


End file.
